outlandersfandomcom-20200213-history
TBA
Dakota: assault rifle, short temper, possibly ADHD * David: leader, consciously adopts a “dumb redneck” affect * Dillon: computer specialist * Dalton: vehicle * Debra: sniper * Daniel: has not spoken, demolitions (was setting up the vault breaching equipment) * The King Cobras have arrived and set up camp outside of the vault with the siege tower to transport the pods * David Drennan says that Vault 99 is the strangest they’ve encountered since the “Dunwich” incident * Dakota is disturbed and obsessively fidgeting, but Dillon distracts him by picking a fight * We know that ghouls are created when a fraction of humans who have been infested with nanotechnology are exposed to radiation; there is a chance that the transformation can happen even when the body is destroyed, but it’s unlikely it would have happened without Kharisma’s intervention * By analyzing the decaying Krieger creature, we determine that we can sanitize trances of nanobots from nanotechnology effects * Morrigan goes to comfort Idith and shares that Idith’s technological abilities in repairing the vault’s pods impressed her and helped her overcome the technophobia that her father’s work instilled in her; Idith regales her with stories of human Idith and the vault * Earl goes to talk to Debra and manages to both impress her and creep her out * We part ways with the Drennans with an interest in future positive business relations * Mack drives the siege tower, with Morrigan, Pon, and Idith (monitoring pods); Earl drives Miss Daisy, with Walker and Alder (monitoring pods) * Earl spots a convoy of Silver Shirts chasing us; we outrun them and warn the Drennans away * Morrigan invites Noriko and Lady Kreis to Freehaven; Earl and Alder invite members of the Carved People; Mack and Idith invite members of the Skywalkers; Walker brings John Paul * Sierra, Ferrier, Eugenia, and Megan have ambushed slave caravans passing near Freehaven, whose population has increased tenfold from former slaves and communities that have sought its raider-free security * Ferrier got a lead on Camelot and has sent out for a war party of super mutants, including Excalibur-wielding king (Steven) and grenade launcher-wielding Merlin (Doug) * Doug is a first-generation super mutant and explains that “Camelot” is a roller coaster, which was lost in transport when the bombs fell * One of the vaults in Freehaven contained a small amount of Forced Evolutionary Virus, which caused a minor outbreak that turned Shovelface’s non-ghoul arm into a super mutant arm * Eugene McKinsey’s coma was some sort of pupal stage, from which he awoke and escaped, leaving behind extraneous pieces of his body, about 12 hours prior to our arrival * The overseer terminal registered repeated attempts to log in over the previous week, the last attempt occurring around the same time that Eugene escaped; he apparently was able to track his former Pip-Boy despite no longer having access to track Mack and the party * Envoys from the People Who Live in the Mountains and Dance Between the Lightning